Maybe You Should
by kandichi
Summary: ...an innocent shower...? -insert better summary here-
1. Erasing

A short fic written for the mundane challenge on Shine. I decided to take the prompts and string them together into a short series. This one contains three of the thirteen prompts: Erasing, Singing, and Jumping.

I'm sorry for my fail attempt at incorporating "Jumping" into this...

Not checked over, nor beta'd, due to lack of time. (due to procrastination.)

I hope you enjoy... OTL

**

* * *

**

Kaoru fumed as he dragged the eraser violently across the page. Damn Hikaru, writing in his homework again. As if last time's "My English teacher's bald spot is shiny" on his essay wasn't enough, this time he went to the trouble of drawing numerous hearts across the border of his math homework, even going as far as writing, "I'm hot for my twin. -Kaoru" across the bottom of his page in bubble letters.

He scoffed, finishing his work on the border and starting to demolish the words. Not that it wasn't the truth...

A light went off in his head. Oh, Hikaru was going to get it when he came out of that shower.


	2. Singing

Kaoru had just finished erasing the last 'U' when a sound caught his ear. Something that sounded an awful lot like the song they had been listening to at the Host Club earlier that day. Curious, Kaoru got up off his seat and began walking around the room, tracking down the sound. He smirked as he realized it was coming from behind the bathroom door.

Hikaru was singing in the shower. Huh. Kaoru hadn't known his brother had that habit, in all the years they took showers together. He smirked. You learn something new everyday.

Then his smirk grew, as a new idea popped into his head. Why wait until after the shower?

He cracked the door open, being careful not to let himself be noticed. Not yet, anyway.

The humming grew louder as he opened the door, and he fought to hold back a laugh. He could see Hikaru standing under the shower, singing to himself as he rinsed the shampoo off his hair. He hadn't bothered pulling the curtain shut, but had his eyes closed, so he didn't notice as Kaoru sneaked in.

The younger twin quickly took off his own clothes, ducking into the shower behind his brother and crouching down, waiting for Hikaru to finish rinsing off his hair.


	3. Jumping, or something like that

Hikaru finished scrubbing the last soap suds out of his hair, still singing to himself softly as he lifted his face into the shower and rinsed his eyes. Or at least, tried to, for a few brief moments, before the water completely stopped coming.

What the hell? He could still hear the flow, so where was the water? Rubbing the water off his eyelids hastily, he opened them to find a hand raised right next to the shower hose, making the water bounce right back onto the wall as it flowed out.

He jumped in surprise, confused for a moment, before he felt another hand creep around his body, landing right in between his legs.

_Oh_, he realized, as he was pulled backwards into an identical, naked body. The hand that had been covering the shower crept around him as well, brushing lightly across his chest.

"K-Kaoru... What're you doing? Not now."

"Hn." he heard his brother hum into his ear, before the lips moved to kiss his chin, "Why not?"

"Kaoru, I'm showering." he replied in a carefully annoyed tone. The hands were moving, effecting him in a way that only Kaoru could, and it took all his control not to let his voice stutter.

"Does it look like I care?" came an equally annoyed voice, but much more domineering.

Hikaru's heart sped up, and a shudder coursed through him against his will. He would never admit it, but he loved it when his brother got like that.

"What's wrong?" he asked, tone shaky despite his efforts.

"Why did you write on my homework again?" Kaoru murmured softly, but demanding all the same.

Hikaru shivered again as the hand continued it's work, making a soft gasp escape his lips. "It was f-fun." he smirked, "It's always fun when you're mad... ne?"

Kaoru mirrored his brother's smile, except far more deviously. "Really, now?" he asked, nipping his brother's ear, "Then maybe I should get mad more often."

Hikaru chuckled softly. "Maybe you should."

* * *

Yes. I know. This is even worse than "Confessions." And the next one will be worse than this. Damn procrastination.


End file.
